Once upon a broken heart
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: For Furubafun24 challenge. We all know that Starfire and Robin love each other but what about Raven and Beast Boy can they find love and make it last forever? One Shot


"Once upon a broken heart" 

The city of Jump City looked magnificent against the sparkling Pacific waters as the reddish gold sun came up over the horizon. Out on the bay on top of the peculiar shaped tower was Robin and Starfire watching the glories sight while holding hands with their arms intertwine.

"We never have such gorgeous sunrises on Tamaran. You are very fortunate, Robin, to be born on a world of such breath stealing exquisiteness and wonder." Starfire said with a sigh as she snuggled close to the one who had stolen her heart with kindness she had never known on her own world.

"The sunrise is nice but I think I've have the most beautiful thing on Earth with me right this moment." He replied to her as leaned in for a kiss.

The moment that their lips locked a beautiful song broke the spell woven by the rising sphere of skyfire. It was "8th world wonder" by Kimberly Locke

"Yeow! That hurts! Cyborg could you turn down the stereo! Please! We can hear it perfectly clear from outside! I rather like to keep my sense of hearing intact!" screamed Robin irritably into his communicator.

"Sorry Robin but that not just us! You and Star better come indoors for breakfast before BB forces us to eat spinach puffs for a second time." Complained, Cyborg over his side of the of the golden disk communicator.

"Cyborg! Shut your metal trap and help me with these lights! You know we have to finish this before lunch!" cried the annoyed enchanting voice of Nakida from outside of the view screen.

What little flesh still on his face turned deep crimson and he whispered to Robin "Err got go! But hurry down quickly! Coming, honeycakes!" he said as he cut and run as his screen became static.

Robin laughed as he put the communicator away and shook his head. "Love! It is sure a funny thing at times. Ha! Come on Star let's go eat breakfast!" he said as he helped her up off the ground.

"I've been noticing some very weird and wonderful as well out of the ordinary things going on recently. Like on the means of communication of broadcasting on the radio nothing but love songs have played as with the temple where the movies are held. Cyborgs with the help of Nakida and Sonia have been very busy putting up little pink light up hearts as well as other decorations and there have been so many chocolate things that have been made. What is going on Robin? I'm confused by your strange customs." She said as he got the door for her and they began to descend the stairs.

"Well there this holiday called Valentine day in which you give a gift from your heart to show someone how much you love them. It a day to celebrate love." He said kindly as they cross the threshold into the kitchen.

"Oh I see! We have something similar like that on my world. It is called the Gala of Luxa." She said as she sunk her teeth into of her chocolate chip heart shape pancakes.

"Gala of Luxa? Ooh sounds intriguing! Tell us more." Said Nakida as she and Cyborg sat down. Nakida normal stylish clothes that covered her beautiful body were in its place a pair of aged discolored jeans and a checkered bottle green worktop. Her long black beaded braided tresses was done up in a high ponytail. Both she and Cyborg were sweating and covered with dirt that was a little hard to see against their dark black skin. Cyborg hugged his girlfriend tightly around her waist as she wiped his sweaty brow.

"Here you go dudes and dudettes! My own home made special V-day pancakes! Dig in. You will find a special flavor to these babies!" said Beast boy as he slide them and fresh orange juice in front of everyone.

Cyborg sniffed them and looked at them strangely. "This isn't that stupid tofu junk is it? Cause if it is I am not touching it! Because that stuff taste terrible… hey! My face is in Nakida's! What gives?" he thundered at the tiny green elf eared boy.

"I put your face on the one you love so that you know who in your heart! Just eat it Cy!" he screamed at him as pick the fork so quick and shoved in Cyborg wide-open trap.

"That actually taste great!" he said in surprise.

"Told you would like it!" Beast Boy said smugly. His sparkling emerald eyes looked up at the whooshing sliding doors as Raven walked in with her hood pulled far over her face. She was wearing a scowl of utmost revolted and distain as she thundered past Beast Boy like he wasn't even there and poured herself some herbal tea and sat down on the couch.

Beast Boy looked affectionately at her as the morning rays shimmered off her attractive amethyst locks. Her jewelry seemed to sparkle and smile in the glittering daylight.

He strolled over with a serving dish full of food and then just about two feet from her, he tripped over a sachet of ribbons and fell on top of her covering her with food and drinks.

"Oh crap!" whispered Robin as he leapt up to stop Raven from butchering Beast Boy.

"Raven! I'm so sorry! It was an accident I mean I…. He, He, Um the Rain Man look is not your thing!" he said nervously.

She pulled a banana wedge that was sandwiched between her breasts and burned it up in a black flame. Her striking lavender eyes narrowed into cat like slits and she then grasped him with a black talon by his neck.

"Raven! Calm down! Don't do something you'll regret." Cried Robin as he tried to intervene.

"Leave…Me…Alone…Got …That… _Garfield!"_ she ordered in a hissing snake like tone of voice.

"Yes." He said meekly

"Good! Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she said as she hurled him into the wall so hard he made a Beast Boy shaped hole.

"Ow man! I just fix the wiring in that wall!" criticized Cyborg at full volume!

"Raven why don't you go take a hot shower and we'll bring you some breakfast later." Offered Robin to her sympathetically.

"Fine!" and with that she vanished.

"Well that could have gone way better! Well its done and over with. Let's get back to work you bucket of walk metal! Come on, Cyborg we have got to finish putting up all these decorations before noon. Crank up the music I'm in the mood to put into practice my dance groove!" exclaimed Nakida as she began to dance as she went to deposit the serving dishes in the sink. The most recent titan girl was proving herself to be the queen of dance step.

"Why would you have the need of rehearsing your dance moves?" asked Beast Boy curiously as he rolled up his sleeves and began to sponge down the filthy dishware.

"You're kidding right, BB? Hello turn on the TV or the radio or even read the paper because Jump City has completely turn into the city of love!" Stated Sonia as she cranked up the tunes. Her black jeans and magenta one strap top had switch to a pair of the up-to-the-minute costumes of that of most well know female singers. Her lengthy waves of her fair-haired curls were uncontrollably whipping about.

"I still don't get you Hologram Girl. What going on?" asked Beast Boy puzzled.

"Yo check it BB! Jump City first citywide Night of Hearts Dance! All through out the night people will be dancing their hearts out to the most excellent love songs and each couple will get to make a vow of love, a word of honor to their true love underneath the Golden Rose Archway and at midnight they will choose someone to be the King and Queen of Hearts. Nakida and me, along with her 'rents are going to help with the tech and decorations." Explained Cyborg in plainest words he could come up with.

"Robin and I are helping with refreshments." enlighten Starfire as she picked up Silke and began to nourish him with pink lemonade.

"So why didn't I get the 411 till this moment?" asked Beast Boy as he struggled to put the dishes away. He couldn't even get them up above his ankles.

"We got a letter from Mayor Caleb G. Chiro three weeks ago. But you were too busy sleeping off 20 lbs, of past its sell-by date tofu. You slept for a week. It took us that long to clean up the mess you made in the lavatory as a consequence of that choice. Now why don't you go apologize properly to Raven, hmm?" said Robin as he and the rest of the Titans started to leave.

"Wait a sec!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What is it Mr. Jolly Green Midget?" asked an irritated Sonia with her stormy blue eyes narrowed and arms crossed. The hologram was more human then anyone would care to acknowledge at times. She certainty for the largest part of the time acted like a typical adolescent. Made you easily forget she was just a bunch of pixel energy, a trick of light.

"Huh this dance… um do you have to um have a well a… date?" he asked while looking at his shoes

"Well yeah! No duh! The whole point of a _couples_ dance is like to go with someone. Anyway after we finish decorating the Tower and have lunch we're all going to the mall and buying clothes." replied angrily Nakida as she pressed her bracelet and her nanosuit covered her body "Come on Vic, we have a long why to go and a short time to get it done! As they all ran off.

"Beast Boy? Are you ok?" asked Robin

"Huh? Oh yeah! Excellent! Go ahead I'll catch up." He stammered

The second he was unaccompanied he began to panic and blubber at full volume.

"A DATE? How am I supposed to get a date by Tuesday! Who would want to go with me in any case? Its not like I have any good qualities other then a good sense of humor and adorable ears! What am I to dooo…Ahh! Ah! Great!" he mumbled as he landed face first into a full dustpan. He started to get up and hit his head the kitchen isle.

"Ow man my due! This is just great! Its times like these I wish Terra hadn't turned normal, but it's kinda is in a weird sense a rather ironic form of poetic justice. She did numerous terrible things if anyone earned a second chance at life anew it's her. At the very least she free from her curse but what am I going to do for it date! Everything about a dance for a teenager is about being with a date. Huh?" he said as he spotted something on the ground and picked it up. It was a solitary lock of Raven's radiant amethyst hair.

His jade eyes became glazed over with love as he hugged the strand of hair close to his heart while blushing. "Raven." He whispered like a love struck schoolboy. The only thing that broke the spell was the sound of her voice chanting coming from the darken hallway.

"Huh? What the? Raven. There is so much more too her then meets the eye. She been there for me so much like I been there for her. She is very brave and really smart. She cares about all of us so much. She is the one I give my heart if I had a choice. Perhaps she would even consider going to the dance with me. But first huh I better apologize to her. Hmm maybe with some flowers." He said as went over to a large white carton and pulled out a number of the prettiest flowers.

He went to her room and knocked three times. He could hear her chanting her three-word catch phrase over and over. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard he knocked again and said, "Raven? Raven? It's me, Beast Boy! I brought you something to eat. Can I come in?" he inquired to steel door.

The chanting ceased abruptly and then came the normal monotone deadpan tone of voice of the mistress of dark magic. "Thank you, please leave it at the door and leave me alone. That will be all."

He didn't budge instead his eyes took on a piercing sharpness and he said in a strong unwavering voice. "Raven, let me in! I want to talk to you! I'm asking for permission this time so please let me in. I won't break anything! Let me in now."

There was a moment of silence and then the door whooshed open and Raven appeared with a very pissed off look on her face. But for once he refused to be intimidated.

"Are you coming in or not? Cause if not let me have my breakfast and go away!" she snapped at him.

"In. Thanks." He said as he walked into the black void bravely.

She closed the door and flew over to her bed where a large black leather book was levitating inches above the dark purple sheets. She then hover in a mediation position and began to breath in and out while chanting.

"Huh Raven would like to eat your breakfast?" asked Beast Boy while she shushed him. He watched in amazement as an dark aura encircle her body till it twinkled like black star on her charka and a single beam of dark energy pulsed out and hit the books who pages glowed briefly with bright illumination and flutter in an non existence wind. Then the volume stopped glowing and slammed shut and Raven came out of her trance.

"Thank you for bringing breakfast. I appreciated it." She said as she put the book on a wooden pedestal on the right side of her bed and took the tray from him and began to eat quietly.

He strolled over to the book to get a better look at it. It was made out of old black leather with tiny amethysts in the corners and a large dark crimson raven shaped jewel in the heart. He went to open it and a black bolt shot at him. He stuck his hand in his mouth and started to suck on it. He heard to his surprise amused laughter coming from Raven.

"You think getting electrocute by a book is funny? Well its not! Let me tell you it's not funny in the least bit Ahh! Aw man why am I tripping so much today? Don't I have an enough bruises? Purple is so not the color I wish my skin to be? Can you image having purple skin? I look like a wrinkled up prune or a raisin!" he joked with as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

She laughed a bit more and then pointed to his shoes. "I think it would help if you tried tying your shoes. There that better is it?" she said as her magic did its work then returned to eating her meal.

"Geez thanks Raven. I appreciated it, what's with that book? Is it some sort of magical manuscript? I mean what happen a second ago?" he asked intriguingly as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Its not a spell book. Well it's kinda of uncomfortable. You just laugh at me." She said nervously.

"I won't I promise and I'm really sorry about earlier. It was an accident and I'll do you laundry for a week to make up for it. So tell what's with that large black book?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

She took a flower from the bud vase off the tray. Sniffing the larkspur she sighed. "This is far from the traditional red rose but still smells as sweet as one." She comment to herself then said to him. "It is my Book of Secrets. It's like a diary but it's protected by powerful spells. No one may touch in less I wish it or read it. Truth is you could drop an Atomic bomb on it and it wouldn't open. Even if you used a titanium diamond tip drill it won't unlock. There are no words inside but my memories persevered forever inside that book. They appear as I experienced them. It's very important that I make entries once in a while. Its good for me in more ways then one." She put into plain words.

"I can see you love to read books don't you? You always seem to be reading something." He observed.

"Yes books will take you places you never dream existed. Have you ever read a book at all, Beast Boy?" she asked him as she gazed at her bookcase of countless literary wonders longingly.

"I learned to read from my mom. She read me books about _Curious George_ and comic strips on _Garfield._ If it weren't for my parents I be dead." He said sadly as he rubbed his right wrist obsessively.

"You never told me about your parents before, what were they like? How they save your life?" she asked as she turned her gaze back at him.

"They were scientist, geneticists to be accurate studying extraordinary African green primates hoping to find out cures for a rare illness. I was very young at the time. One day one of the green monkeys infected with the disease Sakutia, bit my wrist, I still have the scar from it." He told her sorrowfully showing her the scar.

"That must of if truth be told hurt a lot. I'm sorry, what happened next?" Raven asked as she traced the scar with her finger, she was so entranced as a result of his tale.

"They did splicing and used an experimental drug on me with the DNA of the monkeys. I lived but my hair and skin were forever turned green as well as my pointy ears. Soon afterwards I found I could alter my own body to from of any breed of animal from as tiny as a bee to as immense as an elephant! They died short time later in a boating accident that I still feel I could save them from. Soon after that I joined the Doom Patrol but you now what happened I left them and found my real family in the Teen Titans. Did you know you were the first person to ever laugh at my jokes?" he said with a small sly smile.

"You are on occasions some what witty. Not all the time but every now and then you are amusing. Please don't touch that! It is irreplaceable!" she said as he went and looked a melon sized glass orb on golden pestle.

"This is one wicked snow globe. The people inside are even moving and sounds like they are singing!" he said impressed.

"Its not a snow globe Beast Boy. Its an Orb of Worlds." She clarified as clutched his hands away from the orb.

"Orb of Worlds? What's that?" he asked still in awe of the sphere.

"It's a magic orb that shows a world any world or place you wish as it was or is. This is what my home looked like prior to being destroyed as a result of Trigon. That tower right there with the maiden in the white robe and the doves is where I was born. That is my mother Arella. Her Azarath name meant "Messenger Angel". She didn't have the easiest of lives before coming to Azarath." She said with much sorrow in her voice and pain in her eyes.

"Tell me about it, please. I told you about my family. It might help you feel better if you told me about yours." Beast Boy said sympathetically as he tried to soothe her.

Her purple eyes were glazed over by determined tears fighting to be shed. With a single bead of moisture she began the heartbreaking tale of her birth.

"My mother originally came from Earth, Gotham to be precise. Her real name was Angela Roth. She was the daughter of highly religious and strict parents. She one day ran away from home. Her parents either didn't notice or didn't care because they never looked for her. She found what she assumed was a church for people like herself. In truth it was a cult with the sole desire to bring the devil to Earth. She became the bride for him. But instead of Satan that brought forth Trigon. He took up the guise of a attractive gentleman with gold eyes." She paused for a moment as if it was too painful to continue but with a trembling fist she continued.

"After he had mated with her, the instant **_his seed of evil_** was planted in her womb he revealed his true face to her. She at that moment comprehended what had take place and it was too late. The cursed deed had been done. She was so upset she went almost through committing suicide but the Monks of Azarath came to her. They took her away to their pacifist realm and bestow her with a new name. Then I was born and they raised me even with the knowledge of the prophecy that came with my birth. She is dead now, as is Azarath. All gone because of me, because of Trigon. This Orb is all that I've left of my home. Do you understand that?" she asked him as she fooled around with her short locks.

"So that how you came to be. Part of you is in heaven other half in hell? You stuck in the middle trying to fight your way through life?" he said as he took a seat on her bed as she stood by the skylight looking at the obsidian sea.

"How you get to be so wise?" she asked him with a small smile.

"The same way anyone becomes fill of wisdom, time, time and life are the greatest teachers that existed. You don't need to live forever or read a million books. You just need to be patient and let life teach you." He answered wisely.

"So there is a brain under all that grass isn't there!" she said with a small smile as she used the hem of her cloak to polish the Orb.

"May ask you a question?" he said shyly

"Sure" she replied with a shrug

"Well its Valentine's Day soon and I was hoping you would like to be my uh Mmm …date?" he said with starry puppy dog eyes.

Raven gasped at the request and had unrecognizable look became engraved over her features.

"Beast Boy… I …I…" she stammered trying to get the words out but was chocking on each one.

"Yes?" he pressed as he turned into the kitty with the huge eyes and began to purr loudly.

"Beast Boy I … I can't be your date. I'm sorry." She said acrimoniously as a single bead of moisture fell from her right eye. She used her powers to pull up her hood and return to look at the sea with its never-ending sparkles dancing on its flawless surface.

"What! Why? Look, Raven I know I'm not the greatest of guys. I don't have Robin's charisma or even Cyborg bling. But I'm a good person and I think we have a good time. Its not like I'm asking you to be my girlfriend and we go get drunk and then go have you know in your room. It's just for one night. Just you and me and we can be just everyday average teenagers. Come on, what do you say?" he pleaded with her as took her hands in his and pulled down her hood.

"Beast Boy, you are a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to go with you, but it's not about you as much as it's about me. I can't go, for a number of reasons. Reasons that are my own." She said as she looked at him sorrowfully.

"Reasons! You have reasons against going to a dance with someone who just spent the last twenty minutes talking to you after he slaved to make you and everybody else breakfast for over an hour and half! Tell me what do you have against me? Well what do you have to say?" he demanded of her as his eyes flashed from the serene green to demonic red.

"First off one of the reason I hate the holidays is because it is all about the money. No one really cares about the "Real Meaning" the stores wait for those idiotic greedy fools, who were brainwashed rinsed and dried in the piggish world, to earn mass amounts of cash then will go to their place of worship the mall on Sundays afternoons. They wait so eagerly for the fools who care like their credit cards are the bible and want more and more then we can ever hope to have!" she said as she poured them some herbal tea.

The soothing liquid tickled as it rushed down his throat. But it did relax him greatly. "Ok I won't quarrel with you about that every holiday is way too commercialized but what about love? Don't you feel that at all?" he asked he refusing to give up his quest.

"In my life I've been given very few chance at real happiness but I've taken them all but when it comes to love that's a gamble I wouldn't take even for all riches in the world. Love is not an even a choice open for me, it's not even an option; it's the biggest mistake I could make. Love has never been sympathetic to me or people who are like me." She enlightened him miserably as she sipped her tea.

"Love is never kind, or straight forward for that matter, Raven. It never happens the way we think it will. If there one thing you can count on love to be is that it's unpredictable. Look at everyone else! Take Robin and Starfire for instant. He a very handsome, charismatic, intelligent, a bit obsessive, orphan acrobat who runs around in a cape and mask on his face. She's an overly emotional, powerful, animal loving, naïve alien princess beauty who can chuck a car with her toes. But they fell in love because why? Because he was the first person who was kind to her! Cyborg is a meat lover who loves sports and technology and his "baby" the T- Car. Nakida is a super- genius who knows like everything, is as beautiful as she is smart and her best friend is a living hologram a pixel chick! Why did the fall for one another? Because he saved her life as she in turn saved his! Do you get my point?" he asked her franticly

"No I most certainly do not!" she told him with a black flame shadow surrounding her.

Groaning sheepishly wiped his face and explained. "Love might be a mistake at times, but its one worth making. You can live to be over a 103 and fall in love over a hundred times but it feels different each time and you never would completely fall out of love. So tell me what do you got against love?"

"Twice burned, twice shy." She enlightened him simple as she ran her hand over the raven insignia on her diary.

"Raven you and I've both have felt the pleasurable warmth of love fire only to burn by its flames. But you and I have always been there for each other. You hugged me remember? We helped you help yourself and we beat Trigon sorry demon ass and save the world. Because we gave you hope! Then I hugged you remember?"

"I do cherish those tender moments we have had together by ourselves, Beast Boy, I really have. But why would you want to be with one who can't feel anything at all? For they're to be love there must also be feelings and sadly I'm cursed never to feel anything at all. I'm of the dark and the bright light that is love can never illuminated my soul. So what you seek is not obtainable. But I've been burn too many times to try again. Last time was bad enough but the first time I put my heart on line, when I did take a chance at romance well lets say it didn't end so well." She said as she clutched her right shoulder just above her brooch.

"You have been hurt by love in more then one way have you not? I showed my scar let me see yours." He said as he removed her cloak and began to peel away her one piece. Just as he was about to reveal the area she put her hand over that spot.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving you so please let me see." He said compassionately squeezing her hand with a confident smile.

Smiling back she nodded and let him finish undoing the skintight fabric and peeling it away to expose a weird shaped scar. It was like three vertical jagged crescent shapes. He ran his fingers slowly over the delicate cuts. He then kissed them affectionately and asked the obvious question. "Who did that do you and why?" his eyes became piercing emerald chips.

Pulling up her suit she put on her cloak and took her diary form its wooden stand and said in a mysteries voice. "I will show what happen as it happen. This the biggest reason I do not wish to find love no matter what joy it could bring. What I'm about to show you will shock and over well you so you must take a deep breath and hold on tight. Ready?"

"Ready."

"All chant with me and what ever you do, don't let go of me. _Azarath Merton Zenthos!_" The wind began to howl he felt himself being pulled out of his body as the fell into the vortex coming form within the book.

"AHH! Whoa what a trip! Who needs to ride a roller coaster when you can just dive in to one these? Nothing must feel better then letting go and letting the whole world slide by! Hey! Wait a sec I'm see through! I 'm a ghost! No! Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Your in my memories, doofues! Just watch!" she said as she put a finger to her lips and pointed to a small gathering of robed figures. One had a young child clinging to them.

"Raven is that your mom?" inquired BB with much apprehension in is quivering voice.

Nodding her head she made a sweeping motion as she said, "This is my home, Azarath. That my mother and me we are expecting a very important guest. Watch and listen."

From the center of the magnificent city was a swirl of water and feathers. When they had all died down a young boy stood before everyone. He was so beautiful not handsome but beautiful. He looked like a princeling. His features were like he had been sculpted from clay and breathed life into.

Going form the top down he was, fairly tall with flawless baby smooth alabaster skin that seemed to give off its own unique glow. His face features were very well shaped as well. Strong jaw, thick brow, broad face, eyebrow were curved and thin. He had elfish ears and eyes. His white-blue hair was so long it fell down to his feet and his ocean blue eyes with gold pupils could precise one heart. He dressed in a strange white and pale blue tunic with leather open toed sandals. He was beyond doubt one to steal a girl heart with just a look.

"Welcome, to Azarath, Prince Haku son of Hiroko Empresses of the Air Kingdom and Hiroshi Emperor of Realm of Water. Welcome to our peaceful city." Said a young woman in a silver dressing gown as she bowed to the young prince.

"Raven who that?" asked Beast Boy pointing to the women who spoke.

"That is the High Priestess who helped immensely with my upbringing. Her name is Azar. This is a very traumatic and critical moment in my life." Explained Raven in her usually mundane fashion.

"The honor is all mine, Lady Azar. I hope my teachings help the people here." He said respectfully as bowed too her.

"Come we feast and then Arella will show you to your chambers. We have a feast waiting for you." Azar said as she clapped her hands and Arella and Raven came forward.

"It is truly an honor to be in your presence young prince need anything at all and my daughter will be of assistant. Come to you are to stay in the White Rose Star Tower. She led them up to the tower. As the memories continued he seemed to be a well-mannered cultured boy but something in his eyes seemed to make Beast Boy think that there was more to this prince charming then met the eyes.

"He instantly won everyone over. He was so kind so good. He was kind, honorable, humble and respectable. He taught all of us to tap into the power of the inner light. A power we all possess but few can tap. It's the real power of all those who lived before and the power of life in everything. That was the power I used to defeat Trigon with. But the more time I spent with Haku the more I feel in love with him. I was just 12 years old. When my 13th birthday came I went the flouting gardens where he was mediating. Watch what happened." She said pointing to the world around them.

"Hello, Haku? How are you today on this fine morning?" she asked with her hands behind her back.

Opening one eye he looked at her and closed it fast. "Oh, its _you._ What do you want demon?" he said with a sneer on his perfect face.

Her face scrunched up not accustom to the harshness.

"I just want to say hi. Listen I if truth were told I really adore your training. I find it very life lifting. I love it in fact. I'm eager to gain more knowledge form you. Could you instruct me the ways of your people? Please?" she said eagerly with big eyes and a hopeful smile.

He started to laugh insanely. He fell off his rock and kept laughing till tears came out of his eyes.

"I fail to see what so amusing." She said totally confused by the boy actions.

"YOU! YOU'RE such a joke! Why would I tutor you when we both know you're going to bring the end of the world? You will annihilate every person and all you care about! You're a monster and a malevolence spirit. You're daddy little girl. You disgust me! No one could ever feel affection for you! Love is not for those who slaughter. You can't break away from your destiny and you are not anything other than the biggest sin! No one will ever love you! So you best not get attached to anyone! In fact maybe if I kill you right now it would save the world so much pain and anguish. This Gem is going to be turn into dust." He said as he turned into a silvery blue legless dragon with gold tip scales. He lunged at her and she screamed.

The cookie tin she had had behind her back spilled open and was soon covered with fresh bright red blood. He latched onto her right shoulder dug deep. Her screaming attracted the others. They saved her by talking her through the healing powers locked within her.

" He left later that day. Since then I've been very weary of giving the key that unlocks the secret to my heart out. Do you understand why I won't go now?" she said to him.

"I understand and respect you. But still please reconsider about it will you? It's just one dance… Ahh!" he screamed before she used her powers to hurl him through the window and out the Tower.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." Whispered sadly as she fell onto her bed crying with her face obscured by one of her overstuffed lavender pillows.

He was falling like a rock to the ground about to become a large grass stain on the plant less rocky isle. He allowed himself to relax and then he transformed into a bran owl and flew off to the city.

"_Poor, Raven. When she first put her heart on the line it nearly end with her buried six feet under. Then she met that smooth talking dragon boy who just used her to free himself. She has met a lot of low life sleazes in life, that and the strain of how she came to be must of really traumatized her. No wonder she wasn't so eager to open up when we first met. But we have been through so much! Me and Cy have both been in her head, Starfire was in her body, she helped Cyborg get his baby back, she even helped Robin when he was about to kick the bucket because of Slade's mind games! We all have had some kind of special experience with her. I wish so bad I could help her. But how can I? Huh? Were am I?" _he thought as he came out of his cloudy mind and saw he was on a strange street he had never been on before.

The street was lined with weird and wonderful shops. They were brightly colored adored with unusual decorations. All the signs were in some unknown language. An eerie melody could be heard amongst the otherwise silent street. Out of the all the shops only one was light up. He thought it was funny how on each side of the street was 6 shops save the lit one that stood alone at the dead end of the street. Also the number 13 was everywhere in many different forms. He landed in the seemingly abandoned street and turn back to his human self. "This is really weird. Like some kind of scary movie. I better get back to the Tower… wait a sec where all this fog come from?" he ponder as he tried to find his way through the thick earth bound cloud when the wind began to howl and it start to pour with crashing lighting.

"Aw man! I don't want to be sick like last time! I crocked last time I was sick because I couldn't control my powers!" he ran to the only source of light he could find. He had his eyes shut that he didn't see that there was a young girl with a paper bamboo handle cherry and lilac parasail outside of the shop. "Ahh!" he said as he ran smack dab into her and fell onto the ground in a huge puddle of water. He was out like a light!

"Ahh, my head? What did I hit?" he ground as he sat up and realized he was inside on a floor bed. He smelled some type of sweet scent and realized his shoes had been removed.

"Well our petite jade imp awakes. You must be famished. You'll be here a while this storm doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. I take it that because your green all over you are either the green eyed monster or you're a vegetarian. I think I'll go with the latter of the two. Here we are, rice and tea. Take pleasure, my adolescent jade acquaintance." Said an attractive tone of voice as a young woman walked through rice paper curtain moon shape entryway.

It was a gorgeous young creature. Tall with flawless skin and piercing green eyes that looked like pools of smooth jade. She wore a beautiful jade green silk komodo with chrysanthemums all over it and a golden dragon embodied on the back. Her long silky black tresses were done up in an intricate bun and was accented with exotic flowers. He did notice after a moment that she did posses a pair of pointy ears.

"Thank you, my lady for your hospitably and kindness. I must admit I don't know how I came to be of your company but I'm glad to have met you. What is your name?"

"You may call me Sen, that I would appreciated young Beast Boy," replied Sen kindly as she poured him some tea.

"Hey wait a sec! How do you know my name? I never told you it! Who are you anyway and how did I wind up here?" he demanded as he suspicion eyed the beautiful young woman.

Sen calmly wiped her upper lip and reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal orb. She then began to move like magic and more appeared in her hands as she slides them back and forth like water droplets.

"I see your, past Garfield as well as your presents. You have a small clan of friends who you care for intensely. But in your heart there is much confusion on the subject of love. I see you fancied fair-haired lass who could literately make the earth move. But she is gone. But she left a painful scar behind. You seemed to be thinking of a girl who face is unclear because there is much darkness but you wish to shine a light that will rid the lass of this eternal shadow. Librated from the darkness and carried to the freedom of light. Tell me about this girl that has you spellbound?" she inquired in a voice laced with love and mystery and power.

"Why do you care about what's in my heart? What are you? What are those orbs things?" he questioned her as he slowly started to back up.

"I mean you no harm, Beast Boy. I will reveal you to my secret when you give me what I want to know so tell me about this girl? Details please." She said as the crystal orbs spun more rapidly in her delicate hands. She smiled a warm and encouraging smile.

"Well her name is Raven, Raven Roth. Is about 5'5 and 110 lbs. She has short amethyst locks and eyes and dresses in a lot of blue. She is very intellectual and loves to read. She is exceptionally courageous and the most optimistic human being alive. She is like a beautiful mystery wrapped up in the dark cloak of the night usual enigma. She a very complex human being and I would wait a lifetime to find out everything there is to know about her." He said as he sighed longingly at the picture he had painted of Raven in his mind.

"I see her now. Yes there she is. My she a pretty young girl. But I sense much unhappiness and fear. But there is something buried deep within her, waiting, biding its time, till it can be freed from deep within her soul. So lets see this orb tell your life story. Take a look." She said as she tossed him one of the orbs.

He scrambled to catch not wanting the beautiful sphere to break into a million tiny shards. But it seemed to hover till he could catch it. The moment the orb was in his hands it glowed a soft green light and he could see within it his life as it had come to pass.

"Now I understand why Raven was so protective of her orb. Can this acquaint with me knowledge of my future? Or may it only show me what went before?" he asked his eyes never leaving the ball of vibrant green radiance.

"Nay it can only show one thing. This one for instants shows what dreams you have within your heart. I had no idea you want to be an actor or open a lacto-vegetarian restaurant/ health food supermarket. Seems to be a noble ambition I must say. You should be proud and glad to have such a beautiful dream. I'm sure your moped will be repaired by then." Sen said as she flicked him another orb this one glowed lavender with a hint of pink. Dancing within were his secret dreams. Dreams he had never told anyone before. Who was this enchanting woman?

"So from what we can distinguish from your life orb that you've led a very colorful life. Equal amounts of sorrow and joy. I see you have many friends, which is an excellent thing to have. You care very deeply for every single one of the lives surrounding yours. You are a very kindhearted, compassionate, and valiant young man. You have much to offer to the world. Vast amounts of untapped potential I see." Sen said as she poured them both a new cup of steaming hot tea.

"You can tell all that just by looking in a crystal ball? What else do you see? You seen my life and my dreams what in the other two? Please I have to know!" he exclaimed as she continued to juggle the orbs now she was doing blind.

"This one with the glittering azure with swirls of hues of scarlet? This one here in my right hand? This shows me what secrets are locked in your heart. In the deepest part of your secret heart, take a look for yourself what do you see?" she asked him as she ate some rice and wiped her mouth and fan her self with a pretty fan.

"All I see is silhouette figures and things that I can't distinguish at all. What does it mean? Is my heart broken?" he asked her.

"No, child, its not broken, merely bewildered and frightened. When the time is right you will be able to see what I can already plainly see just by looking into your eyes. Any question my young friend?" Sen said kindly as a lighting blot lit the stormy skies outside.

"Why is the forth orb black and has no light too it?" he asked as he ate a little rice.

"Because it is your future and till that has come to pass it will remain shadowy and uncertain. Now I can tell you want to know who I am. Well my parent's names are the same as the embroidery on my komodo." Sen enlighten him.

"Your dad was a dragon? And your mom was a flower? Ha! That a good one." He said laughing till he saw her expression

"I'm not joking. Nor am I amused by your feeble cracks to humor me. My father Long is the Golden Dragon of Unity. He fell in love with a Japanese elf woman who was a fortuneteller who played matchmaker on the side. Her name is Kiku. I'm a matchmaker myself. Long is Chinese for dragon and Kiku is Japanese for chrysanthemum. Do you wish to see Raven now? I can show you what she thinking. How about it?" she asked with a gleam in her piercing jade eyes.

"Yes I would like to know how she is. She seemed so distraught when we parted ways." He said sorrowfully as he hung his head ashamed that she was so distress.

Pulling out a fifth orb she spun it on her right pinky and passed her left hand over it. Then they could hear weeping and saw in the nevermore world of Raven's subconscious mind the small congregation of colored cloaked Ravens were squabbling like children.

"Oh! A dance it's sounds so nice! I would so love to go! What fun! Wee!" giggled Pink Raven as she started to dance.

"Yahoo! Is right! I want to kick butt! But going to a dance will be such adventure! I'm no coward I vote yes!" said Green Raven as she kicked imagery evil butt.

"I think we should be logical about this. It could be dangerous." Spoke out Raven's wisdom

After a few more minutes of fighting all the Ravens turn to the one who remained silent. The gray timid Raven was laid across a bed and was weeping loudly.

"Come on! Raven don't leave us hanging on by a thread! Tell us should we tell Beast Boy we changed our mind?" asked all the other Ravens demanded of their final counter part.

"Life has in no way has been kind to me. My home is gone and I nearly lost my family and home to our father. Life has always been bitter and cruel to me. Each time I've sought out love I've always came back wishing I were dead. Love is forbidden to me. Love only hurts me whilst I breathe with my heart breaking with each lingering beat. My dreams have come undone and died around me because of this feeling called love. I would hold my breath forever if I thought it would help, but nay, nothing on Earth can make me feel like taken the risk that comes with love. I'm sorry. I can't say yes." She said as she dried her tears.

The real Raven was still sleeping restlessly in her bedroom half hanging out of the bed.

"Man I didn't mean to make her feel this awful! I do anything to set things right! " He said as pulled out tuffs his hair.

"Calm down my little green child. Did you notices that both you and Raven have something in common when comes to love?" asked Sen as she rested a hand on his shoulder with a quirky smile.

"No! No! We have nothing in common other then we both been burned by love." He screeched as he started to hyperventilated

"You're both green and freaked by the thought of real love." She explained to him.

"Green? Lady I'm green, Raven is more of a gray skinned girl." He said as he tugged irritable at his ears.

"Green as in inexperienced. Also keep this in mind, what you saw going on in Raven head might be what she is feeling right now, but it does not mean that what she is _really_ feeling in her heart. Now are you ready for me to help you?" Sen asked as she got off her knees and stretched.

"Huh?" he said as he got up and cracked his back. "Help me? What you talking about elf girl?" he asked as he followed her out the next room.

"I told you I'm a matchmaker. You needed my help so I brought you to me so I could give you something to help you in your quest to win Raven's heart. Now where is it?" she said as she rummaged through the storeroom mumbling incoherently and throwing things out nearly hitting him.

"Umm what are you looking for? Maybe I could help? Whoa! Watch the hair, lady," he yelled at her as a game almost hit him in the face.

"Ah here it is! Beast Boy here what you need. Take a moment to bask in its wonder." She said as she opened a gold and wooden box and inside on a silk cushion laid a gold wristlet with solitary large black gem.

"It's called The Corazon Band. That jewel is very important. Gives this to Raven. Then ask her to go to the dance with you again. I wish you the best of luck. Now go the storm has passed and your friends are worried sick." She said as she kissed his cheek.

He bowed and said respectful "Thank you for the gift!" and turned into a barn owl and flew off.

"I look forward to seeing if your plan works my love." Said a voice from the shadows." As a handsome figure then appeared in a mix of water and feathers.

"I'm going to mend the heart you left to be nothing more then cold stone, Haku. That is one of the two reason I did what I just did!" Sen snapped at the beautiful elf boy.

He laughed as they embraced and kissed as the street disappeared from the world back to the land of Spirits.

Raven woke up full of aches and pain. She used the hem of her cloak to dry her eyes, which were now bloodshot. Pulling her hood over her face hoping to council the pain that was etched over her face. She looked out at the window and realized that night had fallen around them and dinner was near. With a quite sniffle she left and head to the main room.

She heard incoherent babble ahead. But she paid no mind to it. She flouted over to the kitchen reached for the fruit bowl and took an apple, clean it with her cloak and bit into it. She slowly chewed it and gulped hard. She looked at the bowl, which the fruit had come from. Beast Boy had brought with him when the Titans were first constricting their home. They all had done something to make the Tower a home. But he had brought that bowl. It was a crude clay bowl that had been painted with brilliant colors and had animal and children playing under the sun, moon, and stars. They had all faded over time and it was a bit chipped here and there. A small triangle piece was missing from the rim. She then felt an irresistible urge to look underneath the bowl. Using her powers she levitated the bowl and looked. In the center of the bowl were the initials "GML". "Garfield Mark Logan" she thought. He must have made this bowl when he was a child. Before his parents had perish.

"Oh Beast Boy!" she said with tears as she hugged the bowl close to her heart as if that would allow his soul to soak into her gray skin and into hers.

"Huh, Raven? Why are you holding a fruit bowl to your chest? Is this another Earth ritual that has to do with this holiday of love?" asked Starfire as she walked over with Silky who was eating some berries that had been spilled on the floor because of Raven actions.

She blushed intensely and said "Uh no, I was just admiring Beast Boy handiwork. Where is he, anyhow?"

"Haven't seen him all day! Come to think of last we saw of the little grass stain was when we left to go to the Dance Committee meeting. But that was hours ago. So which color should the tablecloths be? Pink with red rose hearts or white with pink lace and cupid embroiders? Hmm we need to tell them by nine tonight!" said Sonia as she and Nakida went though a book of options.

"I think we should do both. We have about 250 tables to cover we could use both and then have some kinds of scent candle with different flower agreements for table. Would that be lovely, don't you agree Victor?" asked Nakida as said to Cyborg who was calculating how much this would affect the budget limited that had to play around with.

"Well with how much this event is going to make for the charity funds and the local business helping by donating their supplies we could do that and have enough left over for emergency. You are so smart! We can even afford that only one of its kind Valentine's Day pyrotechnics show for the grand finale we were hoping for!" he said as he finished punching and crunching the numbers in his arm.

"That great but we still need some extra tunes and we don't have a dime left to pay for anymore pop groups or any other kind of group for that matter. So we need find a way to get some more tunes and fast!" piped up Sonia as she frantically scanned over the clipboard.

"How about Beast Boy? He got a huge collection of CDs. Maybe he could lend some out for the dance. I mean the Mayor want each of us to help with this dance. What do you think Raven?" asked Robin as he looked at her.

"Well I could help with by lending some of my music but I don't know where Beast Boy is so I can't ask him. I've not seen her since I hurled him out my window." She said with her head hung low as she put the bowl back.

"Why you chuck BB out a ten story window for an unnecessary base jump lesson? What he do to you that repulsed you so much?" inquired Cyborg as he finished putting together sandwiches for everybody. He gave everyone but Sonia of course his or her favorite sandwich and drink.

Starfire slurped happily on her muster at the same time as eating a ham-ketchup-spinach sandwich on white bread. "Yes what did Beast Boy do that upset you so much. I know he can be a Clorabag on occasions but I still don't see why you send him out the window and not the door?" she asked in between sink her teeth into her sandwich she was getting all over her pretty face.

"He didn't do anything wrong, he asked me to the dance, that all." She said gloomy as she had a bite of turkey with cheese and mayo on rye.

"That all? What you say girlfriend? Don't leave us hanging? Hmm these jalapeno peppers, Cyborg?" asked Nakida as she ate her Italian sausage and jalapeno pepper on raison bread sandwich.

"I said no." she replied as she went of to the couch and buried her face in arms.

Everyone looked at each other and thought the same thought.

"Raven, why would you say no? I know you feel life is pointless but even you like to go the occasional rave? What wrong with a dance?" asked Robin as he wiped the baloney and muster off his face.

"Yeah BB may lack many qualities but he a good guy? What with the cold shoulder treatment?" asked Cyborg as he ate his meat lover's sandwich.

"I've got my reasons that all you need to know. Now can we find Beast Boy?"

"Here I am. Sorry I got stuck in the rain and had to stay at the weird shop till it passed. So where my veggie sandwich with soy milk?" he asked everyone as he ran into the room huffing and puffing.

"What storm are you talking about? It's been clear skies all day! Did you hit your head of something?" asked Sonia confused by what he said.

"Huh but it was pouring like a monsoon!" he insisted to the gang.

"Oh forgot it. We need you and Raven to help supply us we about 4 hours worth of music. Can each of you come up with two of good music?" demanded Sonia

"Yes, Ma'me oh Raven can we take in private for moment, please?" he begged her, she nodded, and they left the room.

"Ok something weird is going, but some elf girl gave me this bracelet to give to you this, the Corazon. I know you may not want go to the dance with me, but at least take this as a token of my affection for you." As he showed her the gold bracelet.

Her eyes lit up as he held the gold band. It seemed to glitter like gold stardust in the light from the moon.

"Oh Beast Boy, its beautiful. I feel like it just stole my breath. Please put it on me." She said as she held out her right wrist.

His eye went big and he put it on. With a tiny click it was in place and she held it to eye level. She actually smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you, Beast Boy, I love it." She said with her arms wrapped around him. He tensed up and he embraced her as well. No one notice that the jewel glow just for a moment pink, or, that Raven's clothes turned pink as well.

"She pulled away and she started to giggle. She then said in a very giddy voice. "How thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me, BB! No one ever has given me a gift previous to this! I LOVE IT! OH thanks you! Come on we got to show everyone else it! Come on, Garfield!" she said as she jumped up and down and clapped. Then she let loose a squeal that would shatter the sound barrier.

"Raven are you alright…Ahh!" he screamed as she flew them into the meeting room.

"LOOK everyone, look what Beast Boy gave me! Is it not the prettiest thing you ever have seen! Oh cookies let me try some! I hope they're strawberry and chocolate chips! Let me at them! Oh can we practice dancing later! I feel the beat and my feet must comply with the desire!" she said in a very fast talking hyper voice as she began to devoured Starfire's cooking.

"Raven? Are you all right? You seem well… giddy!" said Robin

Slurping up what look like purple and green noodles, she then looked at him and did something totally unexpected. She belched. Everyone looked at her and Beast Boy laugh and then they both start a belching contest till everyone sneering stopped them.

"What! What the problem, you looked like you never seen some be fun and silly just for the sake of it before!" she screamed at them with hands on her hips. For a split second her clothes and armlet turned red. But it happened so quick you would of thought you had imaged it.

"Raven maybe we should take you to the infirmary. You're not yourself. Come on, let's go." Robin said as he took her hand and she hit him with dark energy.

"NO! I'm fine! Really. In fact I like to take this opportunity to tell you that Beast Boy and I are going to the dance together! So come on BB lets go to your room and plan for tomorrow we have four days left till Tuesday! We best hurry!" she grabbed him and they were teleported out of the room.

"That was just plain freaky! On both your world and mine that would be consider weird!" exclaimed Starfire

"Yes that was totally a 10 on weird rictor scale!" Sonia pointed out to illustrate Star point.

"Is she bi-polar or something? She seemed very manic just now! I don't want to see her in depressive. Maybe we should get her on lithium or depakote. Just a thought to consider Robin!" Nakida said to him with her own idea on the situation.

"She was acting like when BB and me were in her head. This just is too weird!" Cyborg said as he clean up everyone plates.

"We all can agree she is no like herself. But still we don't know what happened between her and Beast Boy. I say for now we leave sleeping dogs where the lie." Said Robin

"What dogs to you speak of, Robin?" asked Starfire confused.

"Its just a turn of phrase, Starfire, it mean leaves things as they are for now that all." Explained Robin patiently to her.

"Oh well I was wondering if I could share my culture with you all tomorrow before we meet the city ruler, this "Mayor" alright with you all?" she asked shyly.

"Sure but for now lights out! See you in the morning I'm ready to crash and burn. Literally I have had a rest cycle in 48 and I 'm loosing stability! So good night Titans!" said Sonia as she changed her outfit to pale pink pajamas and vanished.

"Rest sounds good see you all in the morning!" said everyone at the same time and went to their rooms to sleep.

The next morning around six everyone was sleeping but was aroused by something coming from the kitchen. Wondering if the had an intruder everyone but Starfire bolted to the kitchen.

When the got there they were surprised to say the least. All the work they had had left over from was done. Poster, art pieces, and balloons all were done. Food was baked and everything seemed to be in order. Raven was at the stuff making waffles that didn't look like poop like the last time she cooked. Next to the stovetop were 16 cookie tins all wrapped up in pink and white paper. But Raven her self was even more chipper. Her costume was a dazzling pink and she was singing gaily a love song, a song with a whole _lot_ of love.

"Oh good morning. As the famous Disney song Zip- a- doo-dah said so wisely. "My oh my what a wonderful day, plenty of sunshine heading my way, wonderful feeling, wonderful day!" she sang gaily as she forced everyone to sit down and enjoy her waffles.

"Here enjoy some of my homemade hot chocolate. It is so perfect for a romantic day. Good to snuggle together with this warming you up! Now I worked all night and got us a day and half ahead of schedule! Why everyone looking at me likes that? We should all be happy and carefree we are living the life that most people only dare to dream about!" she said as she tossed her hair back.

"Err? Raven did you do something with your hair? It looks well different?" asked Cyborg as he stared at her bewildered.

She looked at him innocently and asked with puppy dog eyes "How so?"

"Well it looks a bit longer then usual that all." He said as he stuff a waffle in his wide-open metal trap.

"Oh that? Well I have come to a decision and I'm going to grow my hair out. It's already grown 3 inches. Oh is that exciting!" she said with another high pitch squeal

"Raven your not well. I like you if you would come with me later today and see a psychotherapist, Dr. Louisa Hart. She is a highly respect person in the field of adolescents with metal illness. She even has been published. She is a really good friend of the family. I study under her when I was 12. She has an office in town. We can stop by before we go see Mayor Chiro. I think you might benefit if you had some one who understands repressed emotions as well as being with drawn from feeling all together. Come on I have her on speed dial. Let call her, right now." Nakida said as she got out her PDA.

She started laughing till tears came out of her jewel like eyes. She fell on the floor laughing they thought she exploded. "Please a shrink? You must be joking! Let party!" Wiping eyes widen with realization.

"Raven your wearing makeup! You even got on perfume! What is crackalating inside that noggin of yours?" exclaimed Sonia. "Oh by the way that eye shadow is so not your color though the lip gloss is a good match." Noting her approval.

"Yes I thought I try it. I borrowed some from your side of the mirror cabinet, Nakida I hope you don't mind." She said to her blushing slightly.

"Ok this is cannot get any weirder!" said Beast Boy throwing his hands up.

Just then the door slide open and everyone turn to greet Starfire, but the minute they saw her, their eyes were popping out of their skulls! Robin jaw had landed on the ground with a huge thump! Starfire beautiful as ever was carrying an outsized rolled up set of scrolls but it wasn't that that made them gape at her. It was the fact she was completely and utterly nude that got their attention.

"Greeting, friends and salutation to Gala of Luxa. She was the one who taught my ancestors to use their feeling to give them our powers and taught us all the joys of love! Every year on the anniversary of her birthday we for three days times from one moonset to the next hold the Gala. It's a time of dance and music and pomes. For creativity and heart and forgiveness. To fully give us to Luxa we shed our outfits and only consume sweets. When I was very small I did the most complex dance there was to honor. I was the only child to get it right! Please why are you staring at me with such peculiar expressions?" she asked as the rising sun highlight her body prefect curves and glisten off her red locks.

Everyone was blushing intensely. Well except for Robin who seem just frozen like a kid at a Hooters for the first time.

"Uh Starfire, on Earth its against the law to run around with nothing on. You better get your clothes back on and we'll see if we can get Robin hormones to stop surging and settle down. Then once we accomplish that will fix his jaw. Alright?" Cyborg as glanced and Nakida and Sonia not wanting to look at Starfire.

"Alright. I will join you again in a few moments." She said and left.

After a moment of awkward silence Raven broke out giggling. "And you think I need to see a shrink we just had an alien princess run around in her birthday suit! Man! That crazy!" she said as she went to the couch and popped opened a plastic bag of Twisted Cheetos and turned on the TV to TBS and watched "Fools Rush In"

"Ok I stand corrected nothing can get any more weirder then this. Is it just me or did someone drink a whole bottle of love potion number 9 or is just every girl in this Tower have PMS?" said Beast Boy before he got smacked in the face.

"Yow! Watch the face, ladies! Gezze! Women!" he mumbled

"You testosterone pumping Neanderthals from the primal ooze aren't so hot or understandable yourself, Little Boy Green!" said Sonia crossly as she went with Nakida to work on the Mainframe.

"Wow what happened?" asked Robin as Cyborg finally got him to snap out of his funk.

"Your girlfriend wanted to look totally natural today. So she refrained from wearing clothes. But we sent her to get them back on! You looked so funny you should have seen your face!" laughed Raven as she bit into two Cheetos and began to lick her fingertips.

For the next few day things were pretty much the same but Raven, continued to act like someone with bi-polar. They spent three hours just trying to calm her down after going to see the play "Romeo and Juliet" as a reward for their hard work.

Finally it was the night. It started at twilight and would go on till midnight. They had spent the whole day with last minute adjustment. Everyone was getting ready but the dilemma was Beast Boy and Raven hadn't come back from the dry cleaners with their clothes and they had to leave in two and half hours!

"Where are they! We can't be behind schedule! Punctually is important characteristic to have. At least for me and Cyborg we just a few taps of the keystrokes and we clothed!" said Sonia who had adjusted her program to be wearing a gorgeous snow-white sleeveless dress that was strapped to her diamond chocker.

"Yes holograms and nanobots make getting dressed easy!" said Cyborg happily as he enter the living room with a small box in tow.

Well the better hurry. Now we have all showered and put on our faces right?" asked Nakida, as she was busy trying to use geometry to pin point where the two AWOL Titans had run off too.

"I have bathed, but I couldn't remove my face to put another on." Said Starfire naively

"Have you put on make up or need a touch up?" explained Sonia kindly

"Oh no, Robin says I'm more then beautiful with out have to rely on cosmetics to make me look beautiful." She blushed at him as she said that.

Everyone grinned at him.

He tugged at his color as he began to sweet. "Well I think we all are beautiful and that we non of you girls need to use shoddy beatification products to feel better about yourselves. Don't you agree, Cyborg?" he asked him not wanting to be in the spotlight.

"Totally! Wait did you hear that? They must finally be back! At last! I'm, going to pound that little piece of broccoli flat for making us wait!" he said as pounded his fist into his hand rubbed them and grinned wickedly.

The heard insane laughter as the pair came in and was laughing insanely. Raven was having trouble holding on the dress in the plastic bags.

"Ok B was going on! You guys are 45 minutes late and going to the clearers should only take 30 minutes! Where were you!" screamed Cyborg hotly at him

"Yeah Beast Boy, you have responibitly and you can't play hooky when we're expecting things! I know you better then this so what happened?" asked Robin coolly

"Oh Robin, it wasn't Beast Boy fault! We did make to the cleaners but I was having so much fun with wind blowing through my new long locks, I begged him to take me on a joy ride on his moped! Then we got some chocolate shakes! Man I never felt so alive! Whee!" she said as she spun around in her lavender outfit. Then it the bracelet went from lavender to pink as did her clothes.

"Well let's go change! We are only young once!" she said gleefully as she did hand springs out of the room while cheering like a cheerleader!

Soon everyone was dressed and in the living room. Robin had just give Starfire a single red rose as she put a matching one on his suit. They were dressed in the clothes they had worn to Kitten's prom. Cyborg was using a combo of holograms and nanobots to dress in a stylish black tux and Nakida was dress in a dark red one shoulder strap dress with her long hair in an exotic bun.

"I guess we are all here. Lets go, wait a sec where Beast Boy and Raven?" asked Robin as he impatient thumped his foot.

"We're right here." Said Beast Boy as he and then Raven slowly emerged from the shadows.

Beast Boy had clean up nicely. He was in a very nice tux and was smiling as he helped escorted down the steps. She was far from the expression beautiful. Her newly obtained lengthy tresses was done up in a chic bun. She wore a body-hugging strapless petite white dress with matching high-heeled ankle strap shoes. The only piece of jewelry she wore was the bracelet Beast Boy had given her and a talisman. It was a black string with tiny amethysts beads and a dark purple gemstone within a gold clasp. Her charka gave her an even more exotic look.

"Come the night is young and I want to dance!" she said as everyone looked at each other and nodded.

They all ran to the garage but Beast Boy held Raven back a moment. "Raven, I need to talk to you later, ok? But here a corsage for you! Come lets go." He said as placed the white rose on her left wrist.

"You are a sweet heart! Come on. I have a feeling after tonight nothing will be the same!" she said sweetly as they went to the dance.

The streets of Jump City were alive and kicking! People where having a really good time. They were enjoying the original artwork from the local schools and the little kids were happy with the games. People were wolf down plate after plate of food. The sparklers and confided were a real nice touch. They found a table near the Golden Arch and began invading the buffet.

"This food is so good! Like a little bit of heaven in each bit! Cake, ice cream, passion fruit punch! Hmm this is so wonderful! I love your holiday to celebrate love!" cried Starfire as she ate her sixth chocolate heart brownie.

"It is a wonderful thing. That proves in life that love isn't a weakness it a sign of strength!" said Robin as at a cupid shaped cookie.

"Well lets all go proclaim our love! They just hooked up the jumbo screen. I want say it loud that I'm proud to be Victor "Cyborg" Stone's valentine! So come on! Let's go!" exclaimed Nakida as she dragged him away from the chicken.

They waited in line for an hour till they could say it for the whole city to hear that they loved whomever. Then came time to dance. Raven was still very moody. But it was become more rapid. It seemed to increase with each love song they danced to.

When they got to a nice slow dance Raven began to start sweating and her breathing was becoming labored and short of breath. Her whole body hurt all over and she was beginning to shake all over.

"Raven you don't look so hot come on let go sit this one out. Maybe Nakida can give you a look over. Come on." Said Beast Boy as he tried to help her over to the sidewalk.

"No listen to me, Beast Boy! You have to get everyone out here now. I can't hold in much longer!" she said as she winced in pain.

"What are you blabbering on about? Raven you are scaring me. Raven? Raven!" he said as her eyes flashed with white-hot intensity. The Corazon glowed so bright that would blind you if you looked at it. A black and white energy blasted him through a coffee house window! All the glass on the street shattered. People stopped what they were doing and look as the heart of the city were Raven had created a vortex of white energy going clockwise and black going counterclockwise.

"Oh my head!" said Beast as he got the ground and sweep the broken shards of glass off him. "Great my suit torn! Well a few cuts and burse nothing to damage my gorgeous face. Huh Raven! Raven! Oh crap! Calling all Titans! Robin? Starfire? Anyone I need help! Come answer me! Please!" he yelled into the communicator.

After a moment Robin face turn up. "Beast Boy! What the hell is going on? Cyborg getting an energy reading that is off the scale coming 3 feet from your coordinates. Starfire and Nakida are busy help from the skies while the rest of help down below. Where Raven, Beast Boy?" asked Robin desperate

"Dude that why I called you! It's Raven! She is having an emotion meltdown! I wish I never given her that bracelet! It ruined everything!" he said with his face buried in his free hand.

"Wait that bracelet got to be what making her so unstable. It happen right after you but it on. Did it have name and who gave you it?" he asked him.

"It was called the Corazon, and a matchmaker elf gave it too me. Her name was Sen and she said it would help me! Can you help me? Well can you Robin?" he screamed.

"At this rate we won't be there in time." He replied.

"In time? What you talking about Robin?" Beast Boy said looked out the broken window.

"Nakida and Cyborg just told me in about ten minutes all this build up of emotion energy will be magnified then burst, causing as a result her system to crash and burn. She'll die. You need to calm her down and fast!" he explained.

For a moment Beast Boy didn't answer her just looked out to the vortex and ran. He dropped his communicator with Robin yelling at him. He kept running till he dove head first into the eye of the storm.

He flew straight at a broken pipe. He turn into a squid the turned everything up above the waist back human.

"Raven! Listen me! Listen to my voice! It's me, Beast Boy! Listen to what I have to say carefully. I understand that your life been full of pain and can be very unpleasantness. I know that your scared to give yourselves to love because of what has happened in the past. That is seems that everything you hold in dear your heart will be destroyed! But it's going to be ok. I won't leave you! Not now not never! I want to tell you the truth to you Raven Roth. That is I Garfield Mark Logan love you! I've surrendered myself to love and I want to see where it will take me. But I will make the pain go away! I love you! I will never go away! Yes someone can love you! You know love isn't bound by age, race, religion, gender, creed, or even species! Love is something you have to take a risk at. Please I want to get know you till we know everything about one another! I'm not as courageous as Robin or physically powerful as Starfire and nowhere near as intelligent as Cyborg but I know in my secret heart that you and I are meant to be. Please I love you!" He confessed to her.

The energy and the winds of the vortex stop abruptly and the moonlight broke through shining all over her nude body. She fell to the earth fast and would have been slewed by a pipe but Beast Boy caught her in his arms and held her close.

With much effort she raised her head and whispered into his ear so softly that he had to strain to hear it. " I love you," she said before she passed out.

"Huh? Raven?" he said as held her close and wept the tear rolled down his check and landed on her bare right wrist.

The others Titans arrived and began to take commanded of situation. Starfire pulled a tablecloth off a nearby table while keeping the entire condiments intake.

"Nice job do parties?" joked Sonia playful

"We should go home. But first let get that bracelet off! Huh where is it?" asked Robin as they looked all over but couldn't find it.

Few hours later they were all at home. Beast Boy had request that everyone let him wait for Raven to wake up in her room. So they were busy seeing what the damage was.

A quarter to midnight Raven began to stir. Beast Boy who had been asleep in a chair woke up with a start. After he calm down his heart beat. He gazed at his mysterious loveliness.

"Aw man, what hit me? I fell like the Titanic hit me and not the iceberg. What am I wearing? Beast Boy! What's going on! Tell me now!" she demanded with her long hair blowing wildly in a non-existed wind.

"You had a meltdown. That is all. Nothing more, nothing left." he said as he chuckled lightly he contuied " Now it's what you said after I confessed my feelings to you, that peak my intrest. I need to know what made you said." He told her as he took her hand a squeezed it gently. She looked at him and smiled warmly.

"What did I say to you?" she asked him innocently as she squeezed his hand in return.

"You said "I love you." He acquaint with her as he watched her go red in the face.

"I have waited for what seems like forever and a day for you to say that simple three word phrase to me. So I got to know what finally made you say it, to me?" he inquired

She was quiet for moment. She seemed to be ponder over wither or not to tell him what was in her secret heart. She bit her lip till it bled. Finally her harden features soften and she smiled and said kindly "The truth? Is for the first time in my life I listen to my heart. It has been nagging me ever since we met to tell you that I love you. That the only reason ever to say that to someone is because love is what makes you say it and mean it as well. I won't lie to my heart anymore. I love you, Beast Boy, Garfield Mark Logan. I want you to be my valentine." She confessed to him.

He got off the chair and sat on her bed and hugged her and she didn't resist this time she hugged him back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Raven." He whispered to her as he placed the Queen of Hearts tiara on her head. "We won?" she asked as he nodded. Smiling she put the King's Crown on his head. "Happy Valentine's Day Beast Boy." She whispered.

Then at the stroke of midnight they kissed in the moonlight with star in their eyes. Love had finally found them and they were happy at last.

The End.


End file.
